The Twins of Change
by Forever Teen Darkness
Summary: What if, when Tonks found out she was pregnant, she found out it was twins. When Remus finds out he reacts horribly, resulting in an argument. They split, but Tonks finds herself lying in a bed with a god, a certain sea god. Nine months later, when she gives birth she finds them with weird auras. AU Twin metamorphmagi, only Remus dies and more
1. Chapter 1: Realization

"What do mean it's twins?!" Remus shouted at Tonks shocked yet angry.

"I mean I'm havin' twins Remus! I thought you knew given your sense of smell." said the young Auror hopefully.

"I sensed two more presences but I didn't think about twins," he said loudly, "What if they become even more feral and wild than I do during the moon? What if they start attacking everyone we know?" he started quieting down because of not liking his 'furry little problem'.

"Look Remus. I know you don't like it but these are your sons, the nurse told me. So you can connect and help them cope with it, IF they inherit it." she told him hoping for him to agree to stay."

"Tonks, I know but what if they start attacking people, or even the kids we know,"he started pacing the small room, "I wouldn't be able to cope if they killed innocent people all because of the things I made them to be!" he shouted at her, "They might be put in Azkaban because of it, and what will happen to you, to us! This," he gestured between himself and her, "this is no longer what I want because of the things that could be the consequences!" he walked out the door and slammed it back into place.

Left in shock, the now-dark-blue-haired woman started to silently cry. She couldn't cope to be in room she shared with the werewolf so she apparated away to a place where she could be alone, a place which she thought was peaceful and empty, a beach on Long Island

OoOo Don't mind me, I'm a friendly line break OoOo

All she could think about when she woke up was "What's warm and comfortable under me?" She opened her eyes to see a neatly trimmed bearded man with a deep tan lying under her. "He's obviously handsome." she thought in amazement. She sat up to find herself in a small yet homely cabin with the fireplace lit. She felt calm after last nights events.

Getting out of the bed she quickly got changed into her clothes. After finding her coat she apparated to the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld place, slipped into the hallway and ran up the stairs to her room. Once in the room s he started to remember the things that had happened the night before. She had slept with a complete and utter stranger, whom she left the next day. How was the poor guy feeling?

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm Smoke, a first time writer and idea-person. This is my first story so don't be judgemental about the stories I will write. If anyone has any ideas on plots, please PM me about them since I've only got a rough idea of where this is going. So yeah, PM me and give ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2: The God-father

_Disclaimer: I, in any away, do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. And if I did I'd keep it quiet._

Chapter 2: The Godfather

**Normal/Tonks POV:**

Over the next few months, Tonks had been visiting that beach more often, hoping to find that strange man who she had woke up with on that sad evening and find out who he was. She even went into the nearby city (New York) and put up posters with a unnaturally detailed drawing of him with an in-depth description as well, requesting if anyone has seen that man, and if they did, they should find the apartment which she called 'home'.

After five months since the start of her search, Tonks had decided to call it quits with the mini man-hunt she had started. She had already been let of work for maternity leave but she decided to visit the Aurors every now and then to help out. Along with that she visited Grimmauld place and the Order to update them on the pregnancy and the twins. When there she would also get updates on what's been going on in the Order and Hogwarts. Due to Remus being part of the Order she decided to tell him about what happened after their argument, this only confirmed their break up.

Two months later, Tonks was in New York for a last un-hopeful search. She had decided to just wander around, take in the beauty of the city but yet keep her eyes out for the 'Mystery Man' as she had dubbed. After a full day of searching and scouring the streets, the bubble-gum blue haired auror decided to go back to her apartment. Whilst fumbling for the key and going up the stairs, she got stopped.

"Yes?" she looked up and only to see the face of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes in a blue dress.

"Ah, um, are you the person that put up this poster," she pulled out a slightly crumpled poster, one Tonks had put up," it's because I know him." she smiled nervously. "Please, come on in." she gasped as she opened the door and gestured her in. The stranger walked into the slightly dusty apartment. Both women went to the living room and only the newcomer sat down on the simple leather couch.

"So, let me introduce myself. My name is Sally Jackson. My connection with this man is that he is the father of my late son, Percy.", she sighed at the last part about her son remembering the happy moments in their time together. "He looked a lot like his father whom I was going to tell you about." Tonks was hooked on to every word when she said 'late son'.

"So, erm, sorry I didn't quite get your name by the way." said Sally.

"Names Tonks, I know righ' weird name." she said looking at her in apology.

"Right. So, Tonks. Tell me, do you know about the Greek gods?" she asked questioningly whilst rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Yeah, if mean the crap about Zeus, Athena and all that other goddy stuff." she said casually.

"Well, they're real. This man, is-" she was interrupted by a blinding light in the corner of the room which both women covered their eyes from.

"Poseidon, god of the seas and creator of horses." said a calming voice. When the light died down, there stood a man in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and sandles, even though it was October, facing the completely wrong way.

"Gods dam it, I can never do dramatic entrances like Zeus." the sea god sighed turning around so they could see his face. Tonks knew instantly that this was the man she was looking for. A neatly trimmed black beard with a few grey hairs, raven black hair, a deep tan and a goody-two-shoes grin yet a troublemaker smile smile. Yup, this was him.

**_Hi guys, it's Smoke. Like I said in the first chapter PM me plot ideas because I'm still rough on the main plot. I don't have all the time I want, due to certain reasons, but, hey, I'm still updatin' aren't I? So, yeah. Oh yeah, I want you, the public, to send me OC's for my story in later chapters. You can use your own format as long as it includes name, age/year, gender, either Hogwarts/CHB/CJ, (if Hogwarts) house, wand and strengths/weaknesses, (if CHB/CJ) cabin, weapon and strengths/weaknesses, personality, appearance, history and any other things you want._**

**_Later dam peeps,_**

**_Smoke, out *two finger salutes*_**


	3. Chapter 3: Life and Death

Me: (dodges spells) I'm not giving them back!

Harry: (sends another) Give! (sends spell) Them! (sends spell) Back!

Me: (Dives away into a roll comes up holding a sword) Never!

Percy: (Walks in and stands against the wall) You know I'd do somethin' if it was my series.

Harry: (Stops casting spells) He took the PJO and HoO rights too!

Percy: What?! (Stands up, pulls out riptide and then starts to hit at me)

Me: (Pulls away and puts sword down) Fine, you win. (gives rights back and starts grumbling about the similarities between fish's and wizards)

Percy and Harry: Woohoo!

Me: Oh, shut it!

Remember to send in your OC's for mah later chapters

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'`Different languages`'

`Air quotes`

Chapter 3: Death and Life

**Normal POV: After the attack on Hogwarts (lets say it was on Christmas eve and after the Twins birth)**

After Voldemort and his Death-eaters attacked Hogwarts- but got immensely demolished- everybody decided to celebrate in the Three Broomsticks with a party. With most of the students being sent home, it was only the older students, the Aurors, the family members helping and some of the Order able to celebrate their victory. Overall, it was very crowded and the guests spilling onto the street (a Marquette was set up).

At the start of the party, they all held a moment of silence for those that died. Somehow only Remus Lupin and few others died for the good of the wizarding world, about 12 in all. This was forgotten when everybody had crowded round the fireplace which had filled the room with green light.

**Harry's POV**:

What in Merlin's beard is everybody crowding round the fireplace for, besides from someone using floo powder to get here. I got curious so I decided to take a look.

"'Cuse me, coming through, can I get past please?" I, somehow, simply and quickly got through the gathering crowd and stood there getting bathed in green light. When I looked up at who used the floo powder, I saw the figure of...Tonks? The metamorphmagus stood in the middle of the crowd wearing her usual black coat and boots. But she was holding two strange blobs of light blue and greeny-blue. When I looked closer at them, I realised that they were baby's, twins with unruly hair to be exact.

**Tonks POV**:

'Ugh, what is it with everyone giving me and the twins all of the attent-. Oh, I can introduce everyone to them.'. I waved awkwardly to the crowd, whilst still holding my boys. All of them seemed to be entranced by my sons, honestly, people have got to stop looking at people in awe and get on with their lives. Harry somehow got to the front and looked incredulously at me.

"Er…Wotcher?" and that's where awe turned into pandemonium, as all of the women burst forward firing questions like "What're their names?, Why do they have weird hair?, Who's the father?, Can I have them?", ya know. The usual. And don't get me started on the `Compliments`, "They're so adorable, They look so cute, I just wanna eat 'em all up", etc etc. It was like that until…

"Alright! Alright! Ladies, back off of Tonks. Right back. Tonks and the babies need their personal space right now!" shouted the least likely person I thought would help. Narcissa Malfoy, note the malice behind that name. That's a good word, malice. Maaalice. Anyways, Narcissa was actually TRYING to HELP her HALF-BLOOD niece by getting people to move away from her.

"Now, Nymphadora," I growled," why don't you start off with whom the father is?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Was, he was Remus Lupin. Either him or a man I migh' of accidently slept with when we had an argument." I said slightly depressed. The group gasped at what they heard. I missed him so much, but I also missed Poseidon as well. I hadn't seen either of them after I had told Lupin about what happened.

"Now, what are they called?" the blonde asked even more interested.

"Their names are Edward Remus Tonks," I shifted `the blue blob` on my left arm," and Perseus Romulus Tonks."I said this proudly." I gave them those middle names because in Rome there were twins called Romulus and Remus, they lived with a wolf. But my twins, they have a wolf inside them." a few people nodded in agreement.

"And last of all, why are they glowing slightly?" the aunt asked softly.

"Well," she remembered what the nurse had told her," you know how most wizards hav' a power level of about 150?." she waited for them to nod. "The nurse that took care o' me." I took a deep breath," she told me that they already have a power level of 247. But they already hav' gained an amazin' amount of control over it."

That is where everyone started to say that MY twins would be the `next great thing` since Harry, even though he was right there standing like a goldfish.

I haven't received any OC's, I haven't really had inspiration and, really. I just need some god dam help. Please, please, please review or fav/follow.

Vardena out *two finger salute*


End file.
